Drowning In The Rain
by Nikkiv25
Summary: Tea seams to be this nice happy go lucky girl right? Or at least that is what Seto Kaiba thought until he and his brother found her beaten half to death in the park. What will happen when she starts acting strange and begging them not to take her home? Will he help her or leave her drowning in the rain?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fic so bare with me i will get better i promise just write a review and tell me what you think.

I don't own yugioh

Chapter 1

Tea Pov.

I'm so cold. It's raining so hard out here. Its like thousands of needles stabbing me all at once. It's also dark out so along with the bruses on my eyes i cant really see. Why am I here? Why is this happening to me? I'm so tired I can't stay wake. No I have to stay awake or else he will find me must keep going. I... I can't go any further.

"Tea!"

Someone is calling me but i can't tell who it is. However they sounds so familiar. I can't put my finger on it. I can barely stay awake. It hurts so much. I feel like I could just die. A flash of light was the last thing i saw before my mind entered the world of complete and utter darkness.

Normal Pov.

"That was delicious Seto thank you for bringing me here for my birthday" Mokuba beamed at his older brother with his widest smile.

" Your welcome Mokuba but it's getting late we should go. I'll call a limo to...". However his brother had other plans.

"Hey Seto if it's ok with you I kind of want too walk home it's so nice outside" the younger Kaiba asked adding the face he knew his brother couldn't reuse "Pleeeaass".

"Mokuba it it's pouring rain outside and you will get sick if we go" the older Kaiba brother argued placing a parental scowl on his face.

"Please Seto" Mokuda added while deepening his puppy dog pout.

"How about we walk around the park and than take the limo home?"

"Deal"

Than without another word the famous Kaiba brothers left for the park. As they approached the entrance to the park something caught Mokuba's eye.

"Hey Seto isn't that Tea?" Mokuba inquired making his brother's head turn i out of curiosity.

"Oh great little miss friendship cheerl..." However he was cut off by the sight of little miss perfect falling towards the hard concreat.

"Tea!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran over to where a now barely couscous Tea Gardner lye.

"Tea Tea are you ok Seto what happened to her" Mokuba asked in a shaky voice with tears threatening to fall like the rain.

Seto was shocked to say the last. Here she was little miss rainbows and butterflies cut and beaten with a broken arm, leg, and barely even couscous. He took out his emergency flashlight and shined it on her face to have a better look but not even 5 seconds later was she went limp in his arms.

"Seto we can't just leave her here"! Kaiba paied no mind to his brother because he was already calling his limo.

"Come pick us up at Domino Park entrance Now or so help me you will lose your job in 5 minuets" Kaiba yelled in a somewhat panicked tone. Why he was panicking he wasn't sure himself but what he did know was that he needed to get them all out of the rain and fast.

Not even five seconds later his limo was pulling up right in front of them. Mokuba opened the door for his brother who was carrying Tea bridal style, than slid inside the warm limo himself so they could rush home.

"Is she going to be ok Seto"?

"I don't know we will just have to take her home and have the doctor Bogave look at her and see what he says".

Tea Pov.

Hope what is hope anymore

I can't tell my friends I don't want to be burden

The only people that know the truth are me and HIM.

He is probably looking for me and wants to take me back to that awful place.

I wish mom and dad were still here.

They knew how to control him.

Hopfuly this will be the last of my pain for tonight I feel like this is the end.

Mom, dad I can only pray to see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again i really hoped y'all liked the first chapter and please if you have any feedback or suggestions review and tell me what's on your mind. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2

At Kaiba Mantion

Outside the door of his brother's room lye a physically and emotionally exhausted Mokuba asleep in a near by chair, tissues in hand. Tea was one of Mokuba's dearest friends so it just broke his heart to see her like this. Kaiba sighed with despair as he went back into the room to check on Tea. However before he closed the door completely he heard his brother mumble in his sleep," please Tea... don't leave me".

All Kaiba did was shake his head and close the door. As he walked closer to the girl lying in his bed he finally got to get a good look at her. She had four bruises on her face. Two on her eyes, one on her cheek and the other on her jaw. She also had a busted lip and a bleeding gash near her forehead. Next was her body. Since her barely covered "clothes" were torn and bloody she was now dressed in some of Mokuba's shorts and one of his t-shirts. Her left arm was in a cast while her right ankle was rapped with little bruises and cuts all over her body. She wore no shoes meaning that she was in a hurry when she left wherever she was which left a pounding felling in his chest.

Seto Pov

Of all the people in the world Mokuba could have made friends with, one of them just had to be you. We were fine with Mokuba's birthday dinner until you showed up. Now he would want you to stay here and wait till you got better. Although I am curious myself. Why were you out so late? Why does it bother me so much? Why do I even care? No I don't care I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I care for no one except for Mokuba. All I really want to know is what happened? What did this to you? Or should I say who?

Normal Pov

At that very moment Tea started to thrash violently in her sleep and scream," STOP IT... SOMEONE HELP MEEEE"!

Just than the door slammed open to reveal a frantic looking Mokuba and Dr. Bogave," Seto what's going on? What's wrong with her now?"

"Don't look at me she just started thrashing in her sleep!"

"Seto help me pin her down and stable her. I need to give her a senative or else she can reopen her wounds!"

With a nod Kaiba was pinning her down while she tried to break free from her attacker. All of a sudden Tea screamed at the top of her lungs something that made the whole room stop," JOHN STOP IT... WHAT WOULD MOM AND DAD SAY IF THEY WERE STILL HERE... NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone stopped except for Tea who was still thrashing in Kaiba's grip. Mokuba was the first to break the silence," Wh-What did she just say S-Seto?"

"Get out Mokuba!"

"But Seto I..."

"NOW!" Mokuba didn't protest any further because he knew that if it was serious enough for Seto to yell at him than he needed to go and fast. With that in mind he ran out of the room and back to the chair he inhabited before.

With one swift motion Dr. Bogave administered the sedative and it was starting to take affect. Tea slowly opened her eyes for a brief moment. Blue stared into blue and Tea spoke first while creasing the face of the famous CEO with tears in her eyes," Ka-Kaiba... he...help me" with those last words she drifted off into the dark abyss that was unconsciousness. She called for him and asked for help. Not the midget, not the mutt, not the poindexter that always hangs around with them. No she called for HIM and HIM ALONE.

"Well that was interesting." stated Dr. Bogave in a non chalont yet sarcastic voice.

"Ya think" Kaiba stated bluntly. "What am I going to do with her?" asked Kaiba more to himself than to his trusted doctor.

"What do you think is the wright thing to do?... Look all I can do is offer my advice and my advice is to do what your heart tells you to... not your mind." With that he exited the room leaving Tea and him alone once more.

"What happened to you Gardner?" Seto whispered to her sleeping form. She shivered slightly so Seto pulled the comforter over her, grabbed a chair, and sat it besides her sleeping form watching her as she slept.

About two hours later a click of the door was heard from his bedroom only to reveal Mokuba entering the room to check on his brother and Tea. What he saw brought him speechless. There, next to his brother's bed, lye a sleeping Seto Kaiba holding the hand of one fast asleep Tea Gardner. Mokuba creped over to his brother and draped a blanket over him. When Mokuba was finally back in his own bed he sighed in contempt and whispered to himself," I knew he liked her." with that he was fast asleep.

Tea's House

A very angry looking John Gardner was seen smashing vodka bottles, breaking already broken furniture, and cursing to the high heavens ," TEEAAAAAAAAAAAA I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO I'LL KILL YOUUUU!"

Yix tell me watcha think (review below \/)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again readers sorry for the delay I've been really busy but enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

Tea's Dream

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" exclaimed an enraged John Gardner.

"I'm Sorry John I didn't mean t..." threw already tear filled eyes a 6 year old Tea Gardner tried to apologize to her livid brother John only to get slapped in the face.

"Shut up you stupid little piece of shit and don't interrupt me when I am speaking...," he yelled as he punched her hard in her face," its your fault MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUUU!" At this moment John was kicking and beating Tea to a bloody pulp.

"JOHN ST-STOP PLEEEEAAASS," Tea screamed and pleased to her brother but nothing worked ," I'M SS..SORRY... JOHN STOP NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tea felt something shaking her and then...

End of dream

At around 9 o'clock a very sore necked Seto Kaiba started to flutter his eyes open due to the rays of sun slipping threw the spacing of his blue and white curtains. He tried to sit up and stretch his back but three things were stopping him:

1)His body was really sore due to his sleeping position.

2)Mokuba had wrapped the blanket around him pretty tight. He knew it was Mokuba who else could it be right.

3)Lastly something small and warm in his right hand clinging on to him for dear life.

Seto Pov

What the hell? Why am I sleeping like this. God thank goodness I told my secretary to reschedule that meeting with Pegasus today I couldn't let him see me look weak,no one can.

As I started to slowly sit up the hand I was holding started to tremble fiercely. I looked at Gardner in my bed starting to thrash and scream like the night before.

"JOHN ST-STOP PLEEEEAAASS"Tea howled in her sleep.

" Gardner wake up" I tried shaking her awake but it wasn't working.

" I'M SS...SORRY... JOHN STOP NOOOOOOOOOOO!" whith my last and final effort I sat her up and started shaking her once more and to my refeil she stopped shaking and her eyes shot open with tears lingering in her eyes. She was panting heavily with beats of sweat lingering on her forehead while slightly trembling.

Normal Pov

When Tea opened her eyes she saw something she had never seen in the cold hearted CEO's eyes before other than for when Mokuba was in danger...a look of worry. She could not help but admire this brief moment between the two. I have only seen that look in his eyes when Mokuba is in extreme danger. He looks kind of cute with that look in his eyes. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING THIS IS KAIBA I'M THINKING OF HERE NOT SOME RANDOM STRANGER. OH MY GOD KAIBA FOUND ME AFTER... Not bothering to finish her thought a look of pure horror crossed Tea's face and she started scrambling to leave her sanctuary while stuttering ," I'm ssooo sorry Kaiba I-I have to g-go"!

As she tried to stand she tripped on a piece of blanket into Kaiba's arms. Unfortunately in the process of catching her Seto accidentally bumped her broken arm which caused Tea to scream in excruciating pain. Within ten seconds Mokuba went flying threw the door and jumped on Seto's bed. "Tea your awake I was so worried about you what happened ? Where were you going last night?Are you ok? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I can get you some food what would you like? I can make mac&cheese? Do you like mac&cheese? I love mac&cheese it's the best but what happened to you last night?"

"Yeah what did happen to you last night?" Seto already knew from her rant earlier but he just wanted to see if she would tell him or not.

"To answer most of your questions in a nut shell I was coming home from work when my shoe lase came undone and I tripped and fell down a hill. It was a nasty fall but I'm alright. To answer your other questions Mokuba yes i do like mac&cheese but I think I should be heading home now so I'll pick up something on the way thank you but I..."

"Mokuba get out". Kaiba said in a soft commanding voice. Mokuba remembered what happened last night when his brother used that tone with him so without a single word he got up off the bed and walked out the door. Tea blinked in confusion until Kaiba confirmed what she feared most with his next word,"Bullshit."

A wide eyed Tea stuttered in reply," Wh-What... excuse me?"

"You heard me I said BullShit " Kaiba simply stated.

"You bastard what gives you the wright to talk to me like that." Tea fumed hoping he wouldn't see threw her façade. Unfortunately for her it didn't work.

"Is John your brother?"

"H-How did you..."

"You screamed his name last night while in you sleep along with some other... interesting things about you Gardner."

Tea was speechless. Not only did someone know her secret, but of all the people in the world Kaiba was the one to find out. I can't believe it he knows. OH MY GOD HE KNOWS. I didn't want anyone knowing about him or any other parts of my past other than me and...HIM. OMG HE is probably looking for me if he finds me I'm dead...literally. I'll just have to work out some kind of deal with Kaiba to see if he can keep my little secret just between him and I and than I'll have to go away for a while.," OK Kaiba so you know my secret but you can NOT TELL ANYONE understands".

Kaiba just looked at her as if she grew a second head," your joking right? God Gardner I new you were stupid when I heard those dumb ass friendship speeches you used to give me but now you are being down wright idiotic. And speaking of you friends where are they now huh? You were always there when they needed you and now look at you, you look like hell and me of all people had to find you in the park with no one, what a hypocrite." Kaiba was fuming at this point if she had been being abused why hadn't she told anyone? Why was she taking abuse she didn't deserve? No one should be treated like that especially...her.

By now Tea was in tears barely holding herself together but these tears were tears of hurt, sorrow, determination, and rage that's when she snapped."DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL BAD ENOUGH! THE ALMIGHTY SETO KAIBA KICKING A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT LIKE ME WHILE SHE'S DOWN WRIGHT? I DIDN'T WANT TO BURDEN ANYONE I LOVED WITH MY PROBLEMS IN FEAR OF GETTING THEM HURT THEMSELVES!... I know my brother is capable of possibly killing anyone I loved if I told them how I..."get into accidents" so to answer an earlier question I was on my way out of Domino to get away from...HIM and to protect the people I really care about...," than she gasped and her face changed to one of pure horror as fear as realization hit her like a ton of bricks," and now I have put you and Mokuba in danger..." Tea now tried to hurriedly make her way out of Kaiba's room however not three steps towards the door Tea felt herself being grabbed by Kaiba from behind,"Kaiba let me go I have to protect you and Mokuba..." Tea tried kicking and thrashing to escape him but Kaiba held his firm grip.

"No"

"Please Kaiba I need to go it's not safe." Tea continued to fight on until she grew tired and slumped agents Kaiba's chest. For a couple of minutes she stayed there crying her eyes out while her face was buried deep into his warm chest. Kaiba for this part was stunned and left speechless during Tea's little break down. Slowly with timid hands he ran one hand threw her hair while the other was rubbing circles on her back to tire and calm the weeping girl in his arms. Once Tea calmed down some in a shaky voice she whispered,"I'm sorry I'm just so scared," as she pulled herself away from his she said," thank you for you hospitality but i think I'll go now."

As she started to make her way to the door once more Kaiba's voice stopped her once more,"Wait... My guess is you don't have any money in order to leave town. You can stay here for now. I have been looking for a babysitter for Mokuba that requires many hours it's yours if you want it."

To say the least Tea was shocked at his proposal. He ,Seto Kaiba, cold hearted CEO, arrogant snob, and egotistic maniac was here offering her a job and a place to stay. Without any warning she wrapped her arms around his neck,ignoring the pain her body was currently having, and cried out,"thank you thank you thank you Kaiba soooo much you have no idea how much this means to me".

"Alright alright that's enough now let go before i change my mind." Kaiba snapped at her. Tea wanted to say a comment on how rude he was being but decided against it. Kaiba continued," you will start once you are recovered". And with that Kaiba left to his office.

The end... Haha just kidding tell me what ya think


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been a while since I have updated either of my stories but I will update both as soon as I can. Enjoy...

Chapter 4

Tea Pov.

It's been one week since I arrived at the Kaiba mansion and I haven't seen Kaiba since he comforted me that morning I woke up. Mokuba on the other hand has been by my side making sure I am as comfortable as possible. He even brought video games, movies, and board games to make the time fly by a little faster. The only thing is that he ordered the other staff not to, under any circumstances, let me leave my room or bed without anyone present. I love Mokuba I really do but I would like to roam around a little on my own.

So with that in mind, when the maid that was watching me went to go get my lunch, I decide that it wouldn't hurt to make a little itty bitty trip down the hall and back. Boy was I wrong. THIS PLACE IS HUGE. After about 5 minutes I found myself lost wondering in the halls trying to find someone, anyone that could help me find my way back to my room. They really should label some of these rooms because some are bedrooms some are strange areas and then there are others just random rooms you wouldn't believe they have.

As I am turning yet another corner, in the distance i hear a little bit of music, Numb by Linkin Park. Finally someone that could help me find my way back. While I'm making my way closer I hear the music growing louder and louder.

Finally as I reach this room I know that whoever it is can't hear me so I place my good hands on the door knob and open the door.

Click

What I saw shocked me to the point where I couldn't move. Seto Kaiba, doing killer combos on a punching bag, SHIRTLESS. My face immediately turns scarlet red with embarrassment and I really want to look away... but I can't. With every gab, punch, elbow, and kick you can see his toned, muscular, sweaty back contract.

Next eyes and mouth completely drop open when he grabs his water bottle and pours the cool contents all over his hot body. My eyes unconsciously follow a water droplet that dripped from his wet sexy hair onto his back that trickles, rather slowly, down from his glistening shoulders, to the center of his chiseled upper back, to his equally chiseled lower back down to his...

" enjoying the show Gardner?"

Kaiba Pov.

As I working out I'm thinking off that bastared that hurt Gardner. She mentioned somthing about that John guy hurting me and Mokuba. I'll have too do some research on him later. I really don't know why I am wasting my time on her it's not that were friends or that I...

Click

Now who could that be? I look to the mirror I have placed off to the side so just incase someone thinks they can sneak up on me while I train and there she is. HER. The one who has kept me up at night for the past week she's been here. In a tight light blue tank top with white short shorts my maid bought for her when she had arrived here. Not that I care or anything but she has this really cute dopey look on her face. ( insert evil smirk ) I might as well have some fun.

I purposely flex my back muscles while I do my combos on my bag and I see blush. Next I grab my water bottle and dump almost half of it on myself. I thought I would have died from laughter at her next expression. She looked like a fish out of water the way her mouth and eyes opened. However once I saw her eyes traveling downward I thought why not take it up a notch so before I turn around I huskily say in my most seductive voice...

Normal Pov.

"Enjoying the show Gardner"

Tea's face immediately sobers up at the sound of his voice and remembers just who she was starting at. " What show all I saw was a complete arrogant jerk trying to work out nothing special."

Grabbing a towel Kaiba makes his way over to her like a predator hunting for it's prey. As he gets closer and closer to her, Tea is backing up out of the doorway and into opposite side hallway until her back hits the wall with a gentle thud. Kaiba now is towering over her with both hands on the wall making sure to brush her exposed solders.

Tea didn't mean to stutter however when she spoke next she sounded like a child that is scared of the dark," Ka-Kaiba wh-what are y-you doing?"

"Showing you what happens when people try and messing with me." He could see Tea was visibly trembling, eyes wide with fear, confustion, and an unknown emotion he had never seen before. Kaiba raised his right hand and at this motion Tea's body automatically contracted as if waiting for impact. At this Kaiba's face fell from an amused smirk to a unsatisfied frown. Kaiba slowly lowered his hand to gently rest on top of Tea's heart.

As soon as Tea felt his hand, her eyes shot open with confusion and disbelief. Blue stared into blue as both hearts steadily increased by the second. Kaiba leaned in a little, close enough that Tea could feel the water droplets fall from the bangs on his face to her forehead, cheek, and lips. Next in a softened yet gentle voice Tea didn't know Kaiba possessed, he whispered, "I would never hurt you".

Tea was stunned to say the lest but before she could even utter a word Kaiba and her turned there heads to see one of his maids, Leighla was her name, rushing towards them. "Well there you are Miss Gardner, the staff and I were looking for you everywhere. Your lunch is served and Master Kaiba your bath is ready for you sir".

Sanding to his full height Kaiba replied, "Thank you Leighla please escort Miss Gardner backroom her room."

"Yes Master Kaiba, this way Miss Gardner".With that Leighla lead Tea away from Kaiba back to her own room, while Kaiba heads to his room as well. As Tea is in her bed and Kaiba in his bath they both could only think of one thing...

Tea/Kaiba Pov.

What the hell have i gotten myself into?!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP.5

Tea Pov.

It's been a month since the work out indecent and my ankle and arm are both healed.( yes a broken arm and a sprained ankle could be healed in a months time that's how long mine took to heal).Things have gotten into a pretty normal routine. Mokuba would go to school and Kaiba work. On my door every morning was a list of things for me to do before Mokuba got home. Sometimes the list would have things that needed to be done for Kaiba Corp. like highlighting dates and organizing files.

Usually I would wake up around 8:30-9 ish and get everything done by the time the boys arrived but today was different. Today I woke up to the sound of a scary movie and the sound of laughter.I looked over to the time and noticed it was about 12:35 in the afternoon. As I walked door wen the stairs I see Mokuba on the couch laughing to Paranormal Activity.( I don't own this either )

"Mokuba what are you doing here? What aren't you at school?"

"Hey Tea the news said it was bad weather and canceled school for the day. Since Seto woke up before we did he made me breakfast and told me to let you sleep in. Want to watch the movie with?"

Normally I would love to do things with Mokuba, but I am really afraid of scary movies and this movie in particular gives me the creeps but I really didn't want to let him down so I said," sure why not."

Kaiba Pov.

Due to the bad weather and the incompetence of my employees, I am forced to work from home. As I'm in the middle of reviewing a merger contract with Krystal Inc. ( that is a made up company and Krystal it's my husky) I hear an ear piercing scream coming from the great room.

Immediately I spring from my chair to see what is happening.

Normal Pov.

"What the Hell is going on ?!" Kaiba exclaimed bursting threw the door where he knew the scream came from.

The scene he came to was as if he stepped into a scene in a comedy show. There was Mokuba laughing like no tomorrow at Tea ,who feel backwards from the sofa, with her legs up in the air, arms crooked, and a ' I was just scared shitless and I'm about to die' look on her face. A light blush could be seen on Kaiba's face as he started at Tea's lace lavender underwater.

As soon as Tea noticed where Kaiba was starting, she quickly got to her feet and said,"I'm gong to the bathroom Mokie I'll be right back."

As soon as Tea was gone Mokuba turned to his brother and asked in between giggles," why is your face so red Seto?"

"Shut up Mokuba"

"I'm just saying Seto when Tea fell that's when your eyes got big and your face got all red." Seto said nothing in reply so Mokuba continued," you like her don't you Seto?"

Seto was taken back by thus accusation," What makes you think I like Tea?"

" Well there are many reasons ;

1- Ever since Tea got here you have been less rude to the staff

2- Every time Tea walks into the room you straighten your posture and bite your lip

3- And when she is not here you call her Tea like you did a minute ago." Mokuba finished off with a grin. The look on his brothers face said that he knew he had been beat.

"I don't know yet. I know I feel something I just didn't know what yet. However I can tell you it's strong." Seto answered honestly.

Before Mokuba could reply Tea's voice filled the manner "Hey guys I'm back. Can we please watch another movie that's not scary I don't like this one."

"I'll put on another movie if you can convince Seto to stay."

Kaiba was about to protest but Tea cut him off, "he probably has work to do Moku-."

Before Tea could finish her sentence, Kaiba look over to Mokuba who was holding the next move in his hand. With a devilish grin Kaiba cut Tea off with a ," Sure why not" and walked over to the couch.

Tea was shocked to say the least and remained where she stood. ' why would Seto come and sit down with us when there is work to be done? And why do I keep on calling him Seto?' Before her train of thought could continue, Seto's voice brought her back to reality saying," you coming Gardner?"

As Tea went to take her seat she then noticed the Kaiba brother's devilish grins and said as Mokuba went to turn on the movie," what are you two up to?" When Mokuba went to sit down he made sure that Tea and his brother were sitting very closely together buy sitting on the opposite side of Kaiba and extending his legs.( the order is Tea, Kaiba,pillow , Mokuba.)

Before the move title popped up Mokuba said," Just relax Tea big brother will be here to protect you." At this Tea blushed a light pink while Seto' face turned beat red, but before any of them could say anything Mokuba replied "I'll be right back guys I'm going to go get some snacks." and quickly left the room.

Tea looked in horror as the title ,"The Human Centipede" ( which I also do not own), was display on the big screen Tea screamed," Mokubaaaaa"

Poor Tea threw out the movie was being scared by the Kaiba brothers. By the end of the movie Tea was basically on Seto's lap while Seto's arms were around her protectively. It was time for bed so Mokuba turned to his brother and "sister", said his good nights, than hurried upstairs to bed, leaving Tea and Seto alone. Tea turned to Seto and said with a nervous laugh and a blush on her face," I should probably head up to bed."

Kaiba looked down and noticed there positing and replied," oh,uh, yeah,of course."

As they both claimed to the top of the stairs they says there goodnight and headed to there rooms.

It was in the middle of the night when Seto woke up to a knock on his door. Thinking it was Mokuba, Kaiba didn't think to put on a shirt or pants ( he sleeps in boxers) so when he opened the door...

"K-Kai-Kaiba"


End file.
